


Vom Unterschied zwischen Pusten und Blasen

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [24]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Denial, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Sebastian erklärt Thorsten den Unterschied zwischen pusten und blasen…
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz & Thorsten Lannert, Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213101
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Vom Unterschied zwischen Pusten und Blasen

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Mein Dank gebührt einmal mehr turelietelcontar und fanpersoningfox
> 
> **Prompt:** [120er](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1356.html): #035 Hold my Hand
> 
> **A/N:** Noch so eine kleine Geschichte, die im Schreibrausch der Sommerchallenge 2018 entstanden ist. Und alles nur, weil ich für die Rubrik „Hurt/Comfort“ den Prompt „Kinderpflaster“ verarbeiten musste. Und sie beweist mal wieder, wenn ich Thorsten und Sebastian schreibe, dann ist der Sex niemals weit. Vielleicht sollte ich nicht immer nur die alten Folgen gucken… Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe, ihr habt ein wenig Spaß damit.

# „Vom Unterschied zwischen Pusten und Blasen“

Thorsten kniff die Augen zusammen, blinzelte gegen die Tränen, um wenigstens ein bisschen was zu erkennen. Der Erfolg war gering, um nicht zu sagen nicht vorhanden. Seine Augen brannten wie Feuer und kaum wischte er die Tränen mit den Handrücken weg, strömten schon neue nach. Zum Glück war das die letzte Zwiebel. Warum nur hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen, Sebastian beim Kochen zu helfen? Und dann auch noch Zwiebeln schneiden. Er wusste doch genau, wie seine Augen darauf reagierten. Warum hatte er nicht einfach ‚Nein‘ gesagt? Das war doch nicht so schwer.

Doch, war es. Zumindest zu Sebastian. Erst recht, wenn der ihn mit diesem bittenden Blick bedachte. Irgendwo zwischen Hundewelpe und Schuljunge, der den Hausaufgaben entgehen wollte. Dabei wusste er doch genau was dann kam. Aber er konnte Sebastian einfach nichts abschlagen. Nicht wenn der ihn so anschaute. Und als Julia aus heiterem Himmel die Kinder vor seiner Tür abgesetzt hatte, hatte Sebastian genau das getan. Mit extragroßen Augen und vorgeschobener Unterlippe. Hatte gejammert, wie er das denn so plötzlich schaffen sollte. Mit Doppelschicht und so. Unfair war das gewesen. Aber was wäre er für ein Freund, wenn er da ‚Nein‘ gesagt hätte. Nicht dass er Sebastian jemals irgendwas hätte abschlagen können, schon gar nicht, wenn es um seine Kinder ging. Aber das wusste Sebastian ja zum Glück nicht. Hoffentlich. Obwohl, so wie er vorgestern geschaut hatte… sicher war das nicht.

Thorsten zog die Nase hoch, wischte sich nochmals über die Augen und schnitt die letzte Zwiebel in der Mitte durch. Am Ende war es ja auch egal, warum er hier gelandet war. Fakt war, dass er in Sebastians Küche hockte, Zwiebeln für die Bolognese kleinhackte und ihm die Tränen wie Wasserfälle über die Wagen rannen. Fakt war aber auch, dass er nirgendwo anders sein wollte. Für einen Abend mit Sebastian hätte er noch ganz andere Dinge auf sich genommen, als ein paar Zwiebeln zu schneiden, brennende Augen und Tränen hin oder her. Das klang selbst in seinen Gedanken reichlich pathetisch, aber was sollte er machen? Die Wahrheit war pathetisch. Er war pathetisch, aber er konnte es auch nicht ändern. Er liebte Sebastian.

„Wie weit bist du mit den Zwiebeln?“

Sebastians Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er schaute auf und im nächsten Moment schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Daumen. Reflexartig ließ er das Messer fallen und steckte den Daumen in den Mund. Sofort breitete sich der metallische Geschmack von Blut auf seiner Zunge aus.

„Arg… verflu–…“

Im letzten Augenblick verbiss er sich den herzhaften Fluch, der ihm schon auf der Zunge lag. Maja und Henri waren vorhin ins Wohnzimmer übergesiedelt, um die Spielkonsole ihres Vaters einem ausgiebigen Härtetest zu unterziehen – so ‚pädagogisch sinnloses‘ Spielzeug gab es bei ihrer Mutter ja nicht – aber bei seinem Glück tauchten sie genau dann auf, wenn er seinem Frust freien Lauf ließ. Er musste Julia ja nicht noch mehr Munition liefern. Die war sowieso schon der Meinung, er wäre schlechter Umgang für ihre Kinder. Also saugte er nur stumm an seinem Finger und wartete, dass der Schmerz nachließ.

„Alles okay?“

Sebastian musterte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Was für eine blöde Frage. Natürlich lutschte er sich nur zum Spaß beim Zwiebeln schneiden am Daumen. Das machte man doch so. Thorsten widerstand der Versuchung, seine sarkastischen Gedanken laut zu äußern. Das kam mit Daumen im Mund sowieso nicht gut.

„Hab mich geschnitten!“, nuschelte Thorsten.

Ein Wunder, dass Sebastian überhaupt etwas verstanden hatte. Aber er ließ sofort den Kochlöffel fallen und kam zum Tisch herüber. Er griff nach Thorstens Handgelenk und zog ihm mit sanfter Gewalt den Daumen aus dem Mund. Thorsten stieß einen leisen Schmerzenslaut aus, als seine Zähne die Wunde streiften. Warum taten diese winzigen Verletzungen eigentlich immer so beschissen weh?

„Das sieht aber übel aus!“, murmelte Sebastian.

Er hatte Thorstens Hand ganz nah vor sein Gesicht gezogen und betrachtete die Verletzung eingehend.

„Tut auch beschissen weh!“

Thorsten versuchte, seine Hand zu sich zu ziehen, aber Sebastian gab sie nicht frei. Er drehte sie ein wenig, bis die Handfläche nach oben wies und strich mit den Fingerspitzen ganz sanft über die empfindliche Haut an der Innenseite des Handgelenks.

„Soll ich pusten?“ Sebastian schaute von Thorstens Hand auf und in seinen Augen lag wieder dieses Funkeln, mit dem er Thorsten schon so oft bedacht hatte. „Das hilft bei meinen Kindern auch immer.“

Die eigentlich schon geformte Antwort blieb Thorsten im Halse stecken. Dieser Blick, dieses Grinsen, das tat Dinge mit ihm, die nicht gut waren. Oder anständig. Ein warmes Kribbeln kroch seinen Arm entlang. Eigentlich tat es auch schon gar nicht mehr weh. Er schluckte trocken – und nickte. Es war ihr Spiel. Die Regeln verlangten es so. Die Aussicht, Sebastian könnte seine Hand noch ein bisschen länger liebkosen, hatte gar nichts damit zu tun. Nicht im Geringsten.

Sebastian öffnete die Lippen und senkte den Kopf. Ein warmer Luftzug glitt über Thorstens Hand. Das Kribbeln wurde stärker, kroch durch seinen gesamten Körper. Sebastians Zungenspitze tanzte über sein Handgelenk, hinauf in die Handfläche, dann wieder zurück. Thorsten biss sich auf die Lippen, versuchte noch das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Es gelang nur halb. Er schloss die Augen, gab sich einfach dem Gefühl hin.

Es war falsch, das wusste er. Spätestens jetzt hätte er seine Hand mit Nachdruck zurückziehen müssen. Das hier war weit jenseits der Grenzen ihres Spiels. Doch er konnte die Erkenntnis nicht in Taten umsetzen. Er war auch nur ein Mann. Ein verliebter Mann.

Sebastian küsste seine Handfläche, biss ganz leicht in den sensiblen Bereich unterhalb des Daumens, arbeitete sich mit Küssen und Bissen langsam empor, nahm schließlich den ganzen Daumen in den Mund, saugte zärtlich daran. Thorsten ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, verbiss sich einmal mehr das Stöhnen.

„Das nennst du pusten?“

Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren gequetscht und atemlos. Sebastian hielt inne. Ganz langsam ließ er Thorstens Daumen aus seinem Mund gleiten, strich noch einmal mit der Zungenspitze bis hinab zum Handgelenk. Dann schaute er Thorsten an und hob provozierend eine Augenbraue.

„Es heißt ja auch ‚blasen‘. Trotzdem saugt man da mehr.“

Sebastian starrte ihm direkt in die Augen und leckte sich über die Lippen, als würde er dort noch etwas schmecken, das garantiert kein Blut war. Dieses Mal konnte Thorsten das Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Trocken und kehlig kam es über seine Lippen. Die Bilder, die sich aufdrängten, waren weit jenseits von jugendfrei. Er hielt Sebastians Blick, lehnte sich ihm entgegen.

„Papa, was macht ihr da?“

Maja! Wo war die so plötzlich hergekommen? Thorsten räusperte sich, suchte nach Worten. Zum Glück reagierte Sebastian schneller. Er straffte sich leicht und ließ Thorstens Hand sinken.

„Thorsten hat sich nur geschnitten.“

Seine Stimme klang bemerkenswert neutral, verriet nichts von der kleinen Szene, die sich noch eben zwischen ihnen ereignet hatte. Maja schien davon nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Konzentriert untersuchte sie Thorstens Daumen.

„Er braucht ein Pflaster“, erklärte sie schließlich fachmännisch.

Zielsicher ging sie zu einer der Schubladen hinüber, wühlte ein wenig darin herum und zog schließlich ein Mäppchen mit Pflastern hervor. Mit zwei Schritten stand sie wieder neben Sebastian, warf nochmals einen kritischen Blick auf Thorstens Daumen und wählte ein Pflaster aus. Sie riss es auf und klebte es über den Schnitt.

„So, bitte schön.“

Sebastian verzog das Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen, das sich schnell zu einem schlecht unterdrückten Lachen auswuchs. Endlich ließ er Thorstens Handgelenk los und Thorsten konnte seine Hand wieder zu sich ziehen. Er erkannte sofort, was Sebastian so amüsierte: Das Pflaster! Auf seinem Daumen klebte ein quietschpinkes Kinderpflaster mit kleinen Einhörnern und jeder Menge silbrigem Glitter.

„Danke!“

Er lächelte etwas gequält. Maja strahlte ihn an und flitzte wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Theoretisch konnte er das Pflaster wieder abreißen. Dank Sebastians gewissenhaften Pustens blutete es nicht mehr und die Schmerzen waren auch zu vernachlässigen. Aber damit würde er Maja enttäuschen und das brachte er nicht übers Herz. Also wandte er sich wieder der Zwiebel zu. Die hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit leider nicht von allein geschnitten. Immerhin hatte er nicht über das Brettchen geblutet.

Sebastian beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Das Lachen war nur mehr ein Glucksen in der Brust und aus dem Augenwinkel sah Thorsten noch, wie er sich ein paar Lachtränen von der Wange wischte. Sebastian seufzte kurz, schnappte sich dann die beiden Tuben Tomatenmark, die er vorhin auf den Tisch geschmissen hatte, und ging in Richtung Herd. Hinter Thorsten blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen, beugte sich zu ihm hinab und hauchte leicht gegen sein Ohr.

„Wenn die Kinder im Bett sind, erläutere ich dir gerne nochmal, was ich unter ‚Blasen‘ verstehe.“

_* * * TBC * * *_


End file.
